Mia Redford
, , , ) |friends = See Friends/Cowokers |employer = *Nut *Guacamolito |employees = *Nut *Humphrey See full list |enemies = *Judge Maya *Sue See Rivals |alliances = *Redford Family *Bananomanoman Family |misc 1 - title = |misc 1 - content = |misc 2 - title = |misc 2 - content = |misc 3 - title = |misc 3 - content = |first appearance = Velvet vs. Leamy |latest appearance = Crappy Anniversary |portrayer = (self) |Gallery name = |appearances on page? = |extra sub-page 1 = |extra sub-page title 1 = }}'''Judge Mia '''is the presiding judge, and titular character, Mama Mia Capapasosa Redford is an old sockmonkey and the main character of Judge Mia. She is usually very ignorant and rude and is quick to point out others' mistakes, but never her own. She sees herself as superior to everyone. She enjoys sending people to jail. Biography Mia's early life is never mentioned in the series, but it is hinted that she had a husband named Reynolds. Matilda is Reynolds's and Mia's daughter. Mia used to be an author, her most famous works being the Enchanted Clubhouse series. She then found out that writing is really stupid, so she went back to school and got a Monkey's Degree in Prejudice. In 1308, she started her own reality/comedy court show, Judge Mia. Mia got engaged to her second husband, Fransisco, in Judge Mia's Valentine's Day and they got married in The Justice Bride. Personality Antagonistic Side Judge Mia's personality is presented as being rude, selfish, and full of herself. She enjoys pointing out the mistakes that other people have made, and making an image of herself as being perfect. She thinks she is superior to everyone. Protagonistic Side Though being stuck up and selfish at most times, she does have a good side; for instance, she loves Maggie and Marley very much, she obviously has a soft spot for Fransisco and Reynolds, and although she is ignorant most of the time, she can comprehend when something is wrong and try to fix it. Mia visited a young spikieitis victim out of the kindness of her heart at the Emergency Medical Center for Spikieitis Reaserch and Treatment. The story was put in a newspaper article, saying: :"It was Gruel Furry's lifelong dream to meet Judge Mia, but when he was diagnosed with life-threatening spikieitis, it looked like he never would. Yesterday, he was surprised with Judge Mia herself!" Physical appearance Judge Mia has the appearance of a big, husky red-and-white sockmonkey. She has a unibrow, fish eyes, a snout, multiple uniwrinks, a double chin, and she is bald. Mia usually never wears clothes, except when she wore some kind of variation of a dress for her wedding in The Justice Bride. Romances Reynolds Mia has had a complicated love life. Her first husband, Reynolds died while he was trapped in a canyon in the wilderness (Honeymoon of Horror), making Mia a widow. Reynold's death Not much is known about how Reynolds died, except that he got lost is a canyon in the forest. Mia shows no emotion about Reynolds or his death until Honeymoon of Horror, when they find his body. Mia says that more about Reynolds and his death will be revealed in her new book, Judge Mia: the story of a monkey and her dream. Fransisco Years later, Mia met sixteen-year-old monkey Fransisco, and they were boyfriend/girlfriend from Season 2 to Season 4. Fransisco proposed to Mia on Valentine's Day (Judge Mia's Valentine's Day), and they were fiances from Season 4 to Season 6, when they got married and had their wedding. Fransisco and Mia were married from Season 6 to Season 10. Fransisco and Mia's divorce In the Season 11 episode, Crappy Anniversary, it was revealed that Fransisco has been cheating of Mia through their whole relationship. Fransisco had been hiding Croakella in his closet, and he let her out when Mia was at work. Mia was crushed, and went into some variation of depression. Fransisco is assumed to be happy, because he and Croakella ran off together after he and Mia got a divorce. Matilda was the one who found Croakella in their room, and at first, Mia did not believe Matilda when she told her. But Fransisco soon confessed, and they went to Judge Milo's courthouse to be divorced immanently. Matilda was insanely happy to be rid of Fransisco forever, and did not even care that her mother was depressed. Relationships Family Fransisco Despite Fransisco being almost 70 years younger than her, Mia and Fransisco get along very well. It is unknown how they met, because they were already together in Fransisco's first appearanceHis first appearance was A Very Mia Christmas. He was introduced at the very beginning of the episode. He did not know Mia was a judge until their wedding. It was revealed in Crappy Anniversary that Fransisco had been cheating on Mia for Croakella, and they immediately got divorced. Matilda ]] Matilda is Mia's 26-year-old daughter, who is a loving mother most of the time, but also can be stern and cranky. Matilda easily gets annoyed with anyone, is usually on her mother, Mia's, case. Earlier in the show, Matilda was mad at Mia for choosing family over business. Matilda got mad at Mia when she didn't come to the twins' Thanksgiving pageantJudge Mia's Thanksgiving. Episodes later, in A Very Mia Christmas, Matilda acting slightly kinder to Mia (i.e. Feeling sorry for Mia when Fransisco didn't propose to her), but still acted sourly after the holidays. In So Sue Me!, Matilda was mad at Mia for showing up late for the family dinner, and had a tantrum when Mia told her about Sue. In Judge Mia's Valentine's Day, when Fransisco proposed to Mia, Matilda was really mad at Mia for agreeing to be married, and stayed mad at Mia until the couple's divorce in Crappy Anniversary. Before their divorce, in The Justice Bride, Matilda objected at the couple's wedding, but Murphy told her to "give it a rest". Murphy Murphy and Mia rarley interact, but when they do, it is almost always neutral, if not positive. Marley Though Marley is cute, Mia seems to get annoyed by him often. Nevertheless, Mia prefers him from MaggieRevealed in Croakella vs. Schnauzette. Maggie Mia does not like Maggie as much as Marley, and finds Maggie quite dumb and annoying. Reynolds Not much is known about Mia and Reynold's relationship, because he died before the show started. It is assumed they got along well, because they lived together long enough for Reynolds to die, and had children (Matilda). Friends/Coworkers Nut Nut is usually the calmer one of the courthouse, and Mia gets mad at him often. She is demanding of him, and makes him act like her slaveGrouch vs. Mama Java. Buck Buck is Mia's annoying neighbor. A running gag in the show is that Buck appears in almost every episode and portrays an excessive amount of characters, but that stopped after Season 2. Buck means well, but often gets himself into trouble. In Judge Buck, Buck replaced Mia as a judge for a day. It is unknown how she feels about this, sense she was absent for most of the episode. Turdsley Mia does not consider Turdsley as her friend, though he does. She thinks Turdsley is dumb (which is true) and annoying. She treats him like an animal when she is not ignoring him. Birdena Mia thinks Birdena is bossy, rude, ugly, and dumb. Mia often wise-cracks at Birdena, only to mess up and look stupid. She does not consider herself and Birdena friends, thought Birdena is highly considered as part of Mia's "Gang", because she is included in most of the gang's adventures throughout the show. Brownfeather Mia and Brownfeather have a mixed relationship. Sometimes they act as friends and sometimes they annoy eachother. Although Mia did help Brownfeather get Constipatia when she needed it in Brownflesh, Brownfeather betrayed Mia when she told her followers to "smite" Mia, Birdena, and Buck. Rivals Judge Maya Judge Maya is Mia's rival. It started with Judge Maya mocking Mia's show by copying it, then Mia sabotaged Maya's studio, and so the revenge continues. Maya as tried to ruin Mia's reputation by switching bodies, tricking her friends, kidnapping her family, and trying to out-do Mia's show. Sue Sue is one of Mia's newest foes, from the Season 11 episode, So Sue Me!. Mia particularly despises Sue's grotesque hair-do and personality. Sue threatened to kill all of Mia's friends and family in her debut, and Mia gave in to her doings. This may mean that Sue is one of the first of Mia's rivals to actually be able to control Mia. Quotes Trivia *She is the only character to appear in every episode. *She is portrayed as a cartoon character in title cards, technical difficulties announcements, and other non-filmed media. *In A Very Mia Christmas, during "Baby, It's Cold Outside," Mia's parents are shown as cartoon characters. *Judge Mia is a sometimes-realistic sometimes-fictionalized version of her actor, Mama Mia Redford. *Curiously, Mia never even uses a gavel. She usually uses her arm. *Mia is the main character of all but five episodes. **Buck's Lil' Earth was the first episode that Mia was not a main character in. Mini Gallery Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Redford-Bananomanoman Family Category:Judges